The Morning After the Night Before
by laurielove
Summary: HG/LM One-shot. A little smattering of the usual in conjunction with my story Discovering Beauty. Read A/N inside for more explanation.


**This is a little smattering of pure filth which exists in conjunction with my story, Discovering Beauty. I recommend reading Chapter 54 before this (or read the whole lot if you would like :) ). Basically. Hermione and Lucius are in an intense, passionate erotic relationship. Sexual control switches from one to the other, but on the "night before" it was firmly in the hands of Lucius. I'll say no more - it is best to read it. Anyway - this story picks up, as it says - the morning after. Discovering Beauty continues with chapter 55, but this refused to stay out of my head. I worry about me sometimes.**

* * *

The Morning After the Night Before

When Lucius Malfoy awoke the next morning, he found a pair of large brown eyes staring at him. His eyes flicked to the mouth beneath. It was smiling gently, tenderly at him. He held the gaze as the expression on Hermione's face imparted a warm glow to him.

She did not move, simply lay on her side, smiling sweetly at him. She was captivating. His hands were arched over his head, a position he often woke in in the mornings and he stretched them further beyond him then moved to bring them back down.

He could not.

He tensed briefly, not understanding and instinctively moved his feet up to sit.

Neither could he draw his legs up.

Hermione continued to smile benignly at him.

He snapped his head around to see what the problem was and it quickly became obvious.

His hands and feet were tied tightly above and below him to the bed.

He stopped struggling and sank defeated into the bed. "Touché," he drawled.

Hermione continued to smile enigmatically at him for a while, not moving. He allowed himself to be studied. She raised herself up on her elbows, her eyes sweeping up and down his prone body, taking in the taut, sculpted muscles under the luminous skin. "God, you're fine."

She could see his cock visibly stiffening before her. She at last leant down and started to plant subtle kisses on his torso. He shuddered under her touch, straining against the bindings that held him fast. She glanced down. It took only a few more agonised touches of her lips and tongue, a languorous lick over his nipple, and he was fully erect, jutting up in the early morning light, swaying as if seeking her out.

"Don't make me wait." His voice was low and cold.

She laughed a little. "I can make you wait as long as I want. Just like you did to me last night. And ... I can assure you ... it was worth it ...," she teased, licking over his nipple again, catching it in her teeth. "Thank you." She smiled extra sweetly up at him, knowing exactly what she was doing.

He hissed, flinging his head up to her, real anger in his voice, "Don't make me fucking wait."

She was not perturbed, just raised herself up to look down at him. He growled at her. "Fuck!" His head was thrown back in torment.

She lowered her head, flicking her tongue out to tease his lips. He tried desperately to capture it, but she eluded him.

Hermione made her way desperately slowly down his body. Lucius arched and groaned incessantly, merely delaying her progress more as she revelled in the delicious torment she was eliciting from him.

At last she reached his member, calling out to her, enlarged, rigid before her. She stopped to study it for a moment, as ever in thrall to its beauty and vitality. She glanced up at him.

"Tell me what you want, Lucius."

He threw his head back down desperately, groaning out loudly in frustration. She almost laughed at his response to her torture, so often had he done the same to her. Hermione glanced back down to his throbbing cock; a drop of pre-cum glistened on the tip. She reached down with her forefinger and ran it lightly over the slit, capturing the droplet. He hissed out at her brief touch, jerking up. She merely brought her finger languidly up to her mouth. Making sure he was looking at her, she opened her mouth and placed the moist finger inside, closing her lips around it and pulling it out slowly, her eyes closed in delight.

He growled in agony. She looked back to him. "I said, _tell me what you want_. I want to hear what you want me to do to your exquisite body." She mocked him. He had used those words on her, She knew what effect they had.

His breathing was deep, ragged. He managed one word. "Mouth."

"Where?"

"You know where."

"Say it."

Another growl. She herself was soaking.

"Say it."

"On me. I want your mouth and your tongue on me, taking me down you, into your wetness, suck me ... you know what I want. You know ..."

"Oh yes. But it is such a pleasure to hear you beg me."

"I'll beg you. I'll always fucking beg you. Just do it now." She had never heard his voice so desperate.

He emitted another deep groan and she saw his cock twitch as if in throws of agony.

She could not stop herself any longer. As slowly as she could, she lowered her head, her tongue flicking out before her. He gasped. It was an extraordinary sound, and drove her on. She descended. Her tongue made contact with his tip. He jerked up, trying to find her mouth. She moved back just in time. Then once again she went down. This time her mouth opened and she moved it fully over the head, but did not close around it. She breathed her hot sweet breath over his rigid cock. He thrust up, but she moved with it, still avoiding any contact.

At last, at last, holding him with her breath, she closed her mouth around him. Her inner cheeks clenched in tightly around his velvet head and her tongue arched up and over the slit, licking up the pre-cum which seeped relentlessly out of it.

Her own desire flipped within her and she reached one hand down to touch herself, groaning around him. The vibrations caused another jolt to him and he thrust up into her, sending himself further down her. She welcomed it, and relaxing, moved him into her throat. They both knew it would not be long.

She continued to move her own fingers along her dripping folds. Her middle finger found her clit and circled it in time with the movements of her head, which now moved up and down over him. She lowered herself so that he descended once more to her throat. She clenched her muscles around him and felt him swell, jolt. The power was the most erotic feeling she knew. She flicked her own engorged nub and felt herself poised. The feel of him in her mouth and throat nearly sent her over the edge. She forced herself to pull up, allowing much needed air to rush back to her lungs. She filled them with a deep gasp. He groaned at the sound of her desperation.

She reached up with her other hand and clasped his shaft, twisting it. He moaned and arched, once again seeking out her wet tightness. She opened for him and he propelled himself hard down her tight throat. She nearly choked, but her desire forced her to relax and she held him there. Swirling her tongue around his tip once more she raised her head momentarily to draw breath. With another deep drink of air she flicked her clit then descended tightly and rapidly. He plunged deeper than ever down her throat and her tongue licked deeply into his slit as it passed her. He arched, tensing. She pinched hard on her ripe bud and felt him grow sublimely large in her mouth. They both froze.

He convulsed. Over and over. His seed was ripped out of him, shooting hard onto the back of her throat time and time again. She responded in kind. Her muscles pulsed desperately, sending pleasure coursing through her to the cock still erupting in her mouth. A sound of utter rapture, deep and guttural, accompanied his spasms. She struggled to contain his heaving member within her, but moved with it, desperate not to relinquish her hold on him.

She drew her head up slightly, the last spurts of his release captured on her tongue. She held it there, throwing her head back in triumph, tasting him salty, thick in her mouth.

He saw himself on her tongue and heaved out a guttural sigh of deepest pleasure, his head falling back after registering the exquisite sight.

Only when she had swallowed every drop of the proof of his ecstasy deep into her did she slowly draw herself up and undo his bindings. Once released, his hands dropped to hang uselessly by his sides. He did not speak, but his breath came in deep, heaving gasps.

His vacant eyes stared up at the ceiling but eventually refocused enough to look across at her. He reached a hand up and managed to stroke a hair out of her face.

"Perfect," he gasped out. "You ... are perfect. I can't ... believe you."

She smiled deeply and rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart gradually slowing within.

She turned to plant a kiss on his breast before rising to look at him. "Now you know what it feels like." She smirked at him. "Unbelievable."

She rose swiftly from the bed. "I have to go."

He groaned at the loss of her closeness.

Hermione went to work, leaving he lover prone in the bed, his body incomplete without her.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha! Go, girl!**

**If you haven't read Discovering Beauty, there's a lot more of the same over there!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**x**


End file.
